Forget Me Not
by Forte Kaimei
Summary: A powerful battle takes it's toll on Benjamin Tennyson, leaving him to forget who he is... Ben x Gwen
1. The Big Bang

Ben reeled from the explosion; even for Diamondhead, this was _too much_...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Only an hour earlier, Ben was working to get everyone out of the nuclear power plant.

It appeared as though _som_e_thing_ had caused a malfunction and the entire area could be leveled to ash within minutes.

As the last family drove away, Ben glanced at the trembling structure.

_20 minutes at best_,He knew the radiation had to be intense.

With a flash of green, Ben's skin crystallized and formed into Diamondhead. _For once, listening to Gwen pays off_. Ben thought, as he rushed into the plant.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A few hundred miles away, Gwen glanced up from the exhibit at the History Museum.

Where had Ben run off to now? Gwen remembered him mumbling something about using the restroom; from which he hadn't returned.

For once they were doing something _she _enjoyed and Ben couldn't bear a few hours with her?

_Does he even like me? _The thought echoed through her mind.

Ben never seemed to care about her unless they were fighting aliens.

However, the change was instantaneous. He became protective, risking life and limb for her.

Even just for those moments, she felt he really cared… it was secretly one of the reasons she had for staying on this trip.

Gwen's thoughts were interrupted by Grandpa's stern voice: "Where's Ben?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

With sirens blaring, Ben continued his search. Whatever it was, it couldn't have gotten far in such a massive plant.

From the corner of his eye, Ben saw a shadow rush past a door, leaving it slightly ajar.

He burst into the room, expecting to find the culprit, but saw no one.

He looked back at the door, noticing it was the control room; he immediately began looking around for a shut-off switch of some sort.

"Whatever happened to big red buttons?" His search was cut short by a powerful fist connecting with back of his head.

Kevin laughed as he watched Ben fly through four steel walls before coming to a stop.

Ben looked up only to see Kevin waving a lever, "Looking for _this_?"

Ben gritted his teeth.

"I didn't want you to spoil your present, so I thought I'd take this just in case."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gwen was startled by her Grandpa's voice, it sounded more concerned than usual.

"He said he was going to the restroom but…"

Ben hadn't wanted to go to a Museum that day; he had been overtaken with the urge to visit one of the biggest nuclear power facilities in the country.

Max had promised to go the next day, but knowing Ben, he probably could have sped there and back without anyone being the wiser.

The question was, why hadn't he come back?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ben glared, "Do you have _any_ idea what you've done..!"

Kevin cocked his head, "Killed us all? Well that _was_ the plan…"

Ben's gasp sounded closer to a choke as he stared in disbelief.

"Even if I couldn't kill you, I know what can…"

The machines behind him began to groan.

Ben took the initiative and lunged at Kevin; who simply laughed as he avoided the first strike, only to be hit with a strong barrage of crystals.

"It doesn't matter Tennyson… It's OVER!"

Ben had no time to react…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Before Max could ask her more, the TV in the lobby began airing the latest news, including the explosion of the famed nuclear facility.

Gwen dropped to the floor, pale as snow; her trembling eyes and shaking body immediately told Max more than he wanted to know.

He clutched his granddaughter as he ran to the RV, praying desperately for a miracle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ben watched in horror as the steel around them became pools of liquid metal.

… it was all happening in slow motion…

Kevin was hit by the bulk of the initial release of energy, causing him to sink into one of the walls that were quickly disintegrating.

Ben was overcome by a wave of pure heat and radiation; his head began to swirl…

The next waves of the explosion sent him miles high with heavy falling debris all around him.

Even as he fell, shockwaves carrying more debris shot up from the exploding facility.

The final blast sent three large concrete supports crashing into Ben,

Their weight bearing down on him as he collided with the mountainside.

Even for Diamondhead, this was _too much_...

The Omnitrix finally gave out as Ben lay unconscious…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

That was a short first chapter, I plan to write much more… please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Some Explaining to Do

Gwen and Max sat adjacent to Ben's room.

The doctors said he would need more rest before they could talk to him; all they could do now is wait.

Gwen stared silently. Her mind lost in a sea of feelings.

"_Ben"_ Tears streamed down her cheeks. "…_Why?"_ She couldn't understand.

Did he really have to run off risking life and limb without telling anyone- even her?

A deep breath escaped her as she fell asleep, her thoughts drifted back to the beginning of summer, when her feelings for Ben started to change.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ben began to stir. His body racked with pain.

His arms were riddled with I.V.'s and covered with bandages that seemed to encase his entire body.

As his eyes grew accustomed to the room, he saw what appeared to be a lump on his left wrist starting to glow bright green.

"AAHHHHH!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gwen awoke to the sound of Ben's scream and rushed in to see a team of nurses clamoring for him to hold still while he screamed, "GET IT OFF ME! "

Moments later, Max came in, "Ben! What happened?"

The head nurse shook her head while one of the others assured Ben that it had only been a bad dream.

After an hour long examination, the doctor walked over to Max and pulled him aside.

Gwen started after them but was stopped by one of the nurses,

"Looks like your friend could use some company, you can visit with him if you want but –"

Before she could finish, Gwen found her way back into Ben's room where he sat with an empty look on his face.

"Hey!"

He didn't look up.

"Look doofus, I don't know what freaked you out earlier but you have some explaining to do!"

He turned to her,

"…Who are you? And who's doofus?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Max grimaced at the news.

"Is there anything else you can do?"

The doctor turned back.

"At this point, we've done everything medically possible. Physically, he'll be just fine but…"

"How long will he be like this?"

The doctor sighed.

"Ordinarily, I could say it would be a matter of time and therapy, but his circumstances were anything but , I think we both know that his chances of a full recovery are slim to none, it would take a miracle otherwise."

Max was sure his son wouldn't take the news well. Their relationship had never been perfect, but this wasn't helping matters any.

"Well I'd best start looking for that miracle then."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ha Ha, very funny Ben." Gwen stated, rolling her eyes as she did.

"I understand my name is Ben, but who exactly might you be?"

Gwen put her hands on her hips. "Keep it up and I'm sure Grandpa will help you remember with his famous grub worm stew."

"Your grandpa is a cook?"

Gwen shuddered "Not from this galaxy…"

"Your grandpa is an alien!"

Gwen started to laugh. "You might be onto something."

Moments later, Max walked in.

"Ah, I see you two have already met."

Gwen turned to him. "Huh?"

Max turned to Ben.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Max."

"Hi Max."

"Grandpa, is this really necessary?" Gwen said, raising an eyebrow.

Max sighed. "This is my granddaughter, Gwen. I hope you two get along for the rest of the road trip."

Ben smiled. "Nice to meet you Gwen!"

"Ok, you got me- prank over. Now can we please talk about who Ben fought at the nuclear power plant?"

Ben gave a confused look.

"Never mind that. I'll have one of the nurses bring you out to the front while I pull the Rustbucket up."

He motioned for Gwen to follow.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As soon as they were near the entrance, Max stopped.

"Gwen, I'm sorry- but he can't remember who he is, let alone what happened back there."

"Isn't there something you can do?"

"I'm going to do all I can. Until then, just keep him close and act natural, we don't need anyone to take advantage of his memory loss. If the wrong person notices, we could be in over our head."

"Okay, I get it."

"Good. Now wait here while I pull around."

As Max climbed into the Rustbucket, he heard his comm device sounding off and cautiously picked it up.

"Who are you, and how did you get this comm ID?"

A woman answered. "Oh Max, you always were protective. I can't blame you though, being a plumber and all."

"Verdona… it's been a long time."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 3- coming sooner than Chapter 2.


End file.
